The friendship that never ended
by adamswomen
Summary: Adam meet a young lady over thirty years ago and they keep their friendship alive all that time. now they are reunited after a three year separation and Adam is about to get a big surprise when they do.
1. Chapter 1

**The friendship that never ended**

**Chapter 1**

Adam was twenty and she was seventeen. They met in San Francisco at an opera one night. They had sat together only because their tickets turned out that way. Adam turned his eyes directly to her as he sat down. He introduced himself as Adam Cartwright and she in return introduced herself as Alena Harrison. They shook hands and made short conversation and then the opera started.

Alena was totally engrossed in the show as Adam watched her eyes and facial expressions and He was totally engrossed in her intense in opera as it was one of his favorite things to do.

"Oh Mr. Cartwright, that was so wonderful, don't you think?"

"Yes it was magnificent Alena. Oh, how would you like to go across the street and get a few drinks and maybe a dance or two?"

"Adam, that is very nice of you to ask me to do this with you. I accept."

"Alright then, let's take a walk over, okay?"

"Alright, I'm ready Adam," Adam took Alena's hand and they started across the street. Adam found a table in the corner where it was private and the waitress came over to get their drink order.

"Alena what would you like to drink? Maybe we can order a bottle of wine."

"Yes, Adam that would be nice."

"Ok a bottle of your finest red wine please."

"Alright sir, I'll be right back."

"So Alena, tell me about yourself. What do you do? Where do you live? Where do you work?"

"Well Adam, I am a seamstress. I'm the one who makes all of those beautiful gowns that the women wear to the balls. And I live just around the corner in a little white house with a picket fence. I am seventeen, almost eighteen and I have no boyfriend, if that's what you are wondering. I have never been with a man. And I think you are a very handsome and nice man. You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen in a man."

"Well I guess I got a little more than I asked for. Thank you for the compliments. You are a very talented lady."  
"Thank you Adam. Now it's your turn. Tell me about you."

"Well, I own a thousand acre ranch with my father and two brothers in Virginia City, Nevada. The ranch is called the Ponderosa. I am here on business. I am twenty, no wife, no girlfriend. Never been married. I love opera, theater, music, both play and sing a bit. And I must say that you are a very beautiful lady with the most beautiful deep blue eyes I have ever seen. So there you have it."

**Chapter 2**

"Well Adam, I am getting very tired so I must leave now. It has been very lovely to have met you and I hope we can see each other again before you leave."

"Yes me to. In fact why don't we meet at the hotel restaurant in the morning for breakfast before you start work. Umm, I would like to see some of those dresses you make."

"Oh well then, let's have breakfast and then I will take you to my store."

"Sounds good."

"Okay Adam, this is my store, and these are all of my dresses I have made so far. And this dress is for the Governor's wife for the ball the week after next."

"Oh my, these are very beautiful dresses Alena. You are a wonderful dressmaker, among other things."

"Well thank you Adam. I love doing it. It keeps me busy and my mind clear."

"Yes I guess it would. But one question; just what have you to keep your mind clear of?"

"Oh you'd be surprised Adam Cartwright. I am almost eighteen never had a date. Never been in love. This has been my whole life. From the time I was thirteen I started sewing little things then just kept going to larger things and ended up with this. Oh, it makes me a good living and all but that just doesn't seem to be enough out of life any more. The older I get the lonelier I get it seems. Oh, I have my family that I go home to every weekend and see my sister and brother. They are fifteen and thirteen. They look forward to my visits. But that's not everything to make a life complete."

"Well you know Alena, my life is just about like yours I guess. I'm twenty will be twenty-one soon. Never had a true relationship that mattered anyway. All my life is I help run the ranch, in the evenings I read after supper or play my guitar and sing a few tunes. Or play checkers with my younger brother. Maybe once a month I go into town to a dance with my brothers. So I guess I to have the same kind of problems as you do Alena. You're very pretty, Alena. And have such a beautiful smile and beautiful eyes. This might not be the appropriate time to talk to you about this or ask you this. But ah, ak, ah, how would you like to get together and go out for a nice dinner this week? And then let's see where it takes us from there. How about it?"

"Adam, I think I would love that more than anything in the world. Just let me know when, okay?"

"How about tomorrow evening before I have to go back to Nevada?"

"Great, you can pick me up at the store, okay?"

TOGETHER NOW FOR 6 MONTHS:

"Adam I'm going to miss you again when you go back. Do you know when you will be back?"

"No, I don't. It all depends on how the business goes for the lumber contracts. Alena, you know you can write to me and you're more than welcome to come out to the Ponderosa for visits. Whenever you feel the need to talk or you need a shoulder to lean on."

"Yes I know Adam, it's just so long in between these visits and letters to each other."

"Haha, I know Alena, but you're a strong woman. I know you can get through most anything."

"Boy, you sure do have a lot of confidence in me Adam."

"Because I know you. And I am very proud of you."

"Is that why you don't want to spoil our special friendship by making love to me Adam?"

"That's part of it, and the other part is I just don't think our friendship is ready for that yet."

"Well, maybe you're right about that."

"But one day, my dear friend, we will know when we need that special relationship in our friendship."

"Yes, I suppose we will."

"Well Alena, I must go now. Remember, write and I will write back. Just let me know when you would like to visit the Ponderosa and I will arrange the train fare for you."

"Thank you Adam. It might be sooner than you think. So goodbye for now, my wonderful friend. Have a good trip. Tell your family hi for me."

"I will, goodbye now. Keep that beautiful smile on your face for me, all right?" And the train pulled away. And Alena was sad once again for her friend who just left once again.

MANY YEARS LATER:

"Hey Adam, you got a letter from San Francisco. Smells good too."-Adam took it from Hoss and went outside to read it-

_Dear Adam__,_

_I already miss you again. I pray you had a nice trip home. Just after you  
left we had a big storm here. It was very scary. The winds were 100 miles an hour  
and blew waves up over the barriers. It scared me. I don't do well with storms.  
I was wishing I had your arms to cling to until it was over. No one was hurt  
thank goodness. Ever since the storm I haven't been feeling very well. __I__t must have  
been something in the air with the storm. If I'm not feeling better by tomorrow  
I will go see the doctor._

_Adam what I am about to tell you I expect you to keep it to yourself.  
We have been best friends now for over 30 years and I have cried on your shoulder  
and told you my most intimate stories about my life. _

_Adam I have been at this job for as long as I know. __I__t is really starting to get me down.  
My tips of my fingers feel like pin cushions from all of the pins I have poked into them.  
I am not happy anymore here in the big city. It seems like it is getting wilder every day.  
Sometimes I am scared to walk down the street. I have been at this for over 35 years now  
and it is getting me down. And since the first day we met. What a day that was.  
My first encounter with Adam Cartwright. I still have the picture that was taken of us.  
I treasure it. And always will._

_Adam, why haven't you married and started a family? __Y__ou could be so happy.  
But then I would most likely cry for months if you ever did. _

_Adam, I have loved you for over 30 years now. I was __too__ shy to tell you in person.  
I don't know how you feel about me saying this__,__b__ut I sure hope you still are my friendafter this. I better shut up now and go while I'm still ahead. Adam please answer my letter  
and let me know how you feel. And once again help me with my problems._

Love you_,_

___Alena_

+++++

Adam seemed to be real concerned about Alena now. He had no idea that she felt that way about the city and that she was this unhappy. She never showed it the last time they saw each other. She looked so happy and content and it seemed like she loved her work. She was so proud of it. There was something more to this letter and Adam could see right through it. He figured she was much too nice and wonderful women to be going through this by herself. Little did Adam know that Alena had something entirely different buried in her life and on her mind when he was reading this letter. There was a time they had no contact with each other for over 2 years and it wasn't because Adam didn't try. He did. He even made a trip to San Francisco one week last year to try to talk to her. However she wasn't there and the lady that was there told him she was in New York on a buying trip and wouldn't be back for about 10 months. Adam thought that was very strange. But then, just the last time they were together they had gotten very intimate with each other. They swore they would never do because it would ruin their friendship. But for some reason they just couldn't hold out any longer after seeing her in that ball gown the night of the dance. And he looked so handsome in his tux with the long tails. They just couldn't help it any longer they needed each other, and needed each other then and there.

"Just what is going on with her now?" Adam thought to himself. "Is she in trouble? Oh Alena, what is it.?"

+++++

**Chapter 3**

A WEEK LATER:

Adam still hadn't heard anything from Alena, and then Joe came home with the mail.

"Adam, you got a letter from San Francisco."

"San Francisco, well, thank you Joe. FINALLY." Adam went to sit down at Ben's desk to read it.

_My dearest Adam_

I know this must be a shook to you after all this time of not hearing from me. I have never lost my love for you. In fact it has grown stronger for you. Adam I don't know what you think about my last statement but I do hope you know that I will never quit thinking about you this way.  


_I had to go away for quite a few months to clear my head. I had a lot to think about over the past 2-3 years and I had to do this by myself this time in a new city. Adam, what I had to do only brought me closer to you and I knew then that I had to be close to you for the rest of my life.  
_

_I don't expect you to understand any of this Adam. But I thought that if I finally took that trip out to your Ponderosa__, __then I can go from here on and sort everything out our way, not everyone else's. Please Adam, let me know what you think. I truly love you Adam. And I hope you love me also. I have enclosed pictures of the Governor's wife in her ball gown that I made. And the one of you and me dancing in the ball room in the gown I made for myself dancing with you. You are so handsome Adam._

Love always,

_Alena_

"Oh Alena you're so beautiful, and I do love you." Adam went over right away to talk to his father and announce that he was sending for Alena right away to stay on the Ponderosa for a while.

"Well son, this is quite a surprise. Is she all right?"

"I'm not sure Pa. But I guess I'll find out soon enough. Well, I guess I better get going."

"See you later."

"Yes, see you later Pa." Adam went as fast as he could to town to arrange passage for Alena to Virginia City from San Francisco. As soon as she could get packed and a few more things packed for another person that Adam had yet to meet.

+++++

THREE DAYS LATER:

"The stage is coming." Adam heard the call from inside the International Hotel lobby. He got up and went to the stage and opened the door. He welcomed all the passengers and then in the corner he seen his longtime friend of over thirty years sitting in the corner with a small child on her knee. He couldn't have been more than two years old, and was sad because of his mommy being sad.

"Alena, Alena my darling." She finally came to him after picking up the child and standing him on the floor and she ran into his arms, which left the little boy standing by himself in the corner.  
"Oh Adam. I'd like for you to meet Benjamin, your son," Adam was shocked beyond belief. The little boy looked exactly like him. Hair, eyes, facial features, He let go of Alena and held out his hand to the little boy now two years old.

"Benjamin, come here. It's alright come on," The little boy put out his hand to Adam and came over to him and Adam picked him up, "Alena, do you care to explain this to me?" Adam said, with his dark eyes showing.

"Yes Adam I will gladly explain it to you. The last time, three years ago when we made love, when we needed each other desperately… This is the product of our love that night. That's why you haven't heard from me in three years. I couldn't get a hold of you Adam. I didn't know what you would think. It was in the heat of the moment when both of us just couldn't take it any longer. Imagine, after knowing each other for three years and not doing anything with each other. In the first time we come up with this. I went to New York until he was born then went back to Frisco. I was thinking of staying in New York so you couldn't find me anymore. But the more I thought about it and the more I saw fathers with their infant sons I knew I couldn't keep him away from you. And he was starting to point to your photo that I had on the mantel and trying to say "dada." That's when I broke down and cried my heart out. My roommate at this point had enough of my mopping around and shedding tears every time I looked at your picture. She told me to sit down and write to you and hope you hadn't found someone else by now. And she said if we can't work this out then we were a hopeless case."

"Well Alena, we are not a hopeless case. And we can talk more about this after I have you settled. The thing that makes me so angry with you is that you went through this by yourself. And didn't seem to find the confidence in me or courage in me to let me know about it. And I don't mind telling you, Alena, that really hurts."

"Adam, I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wasn't thinking I guess."

"No, you most certainly weren't. He's my child and my blood runs through him Alena. And it most certainly wasn't fair of you to keep him from me."

"Adam, please believe me, I had my reasons. And it will take a day to run through all of those reasons. You have a right to hate me for this. And I understand if you don't want me here with you now. I won't take your son away from you. He can stay here with you and his family. And all I ask is that I get visiting rights through the summer and once a month. Please, he is all that I have left Adam." There was a big silence and a shock on Adam's face that he heard her say all of this. How could she think that he didn't want her? He loved her for over 30 year, and now has given him a son.

"Adam?"

"Yes."

"Please say something."

"Alena, what would you have me say after that ridiculous , FAR-FETCHED, EROTIC, and I might add STUPID, speech you just made to me." His eyes were dark with unbelief.

"Adam I—"

"Shhh, not one more word out of you. It just might make me angrier. Now, you foolish beautiful woman, and mother of my child, we are going to load your things here and I am going to drive you and the baby over to Mrs. Johnson's. She runs a boarding house and has accommodations for you and Benjamin. This is just for the night, alright? My family doesn't belong in a stuffy, hot, hotel room, which is where I will be staying for the night. After you're settled we will go for dinner, alright? Now, hop on. Here give me the baby and I will help you. There you go, now, here is our son."

+++++

They arrived at Mrs. Johnson's and she opened the door with welcome arms, and right away took the baby in her arms, Well Adam Cartwright. What do we have here?"

"Oh hello Mrs. Johnson. This is a very dear friend of mine and her son Benjamin. That didn't fool her; the baby looked just like him and the name 'Benjamin.' "I was wondering if you could put them up for the night and I will pick them up in the morning."

"Well of course I can. What a beautiful baby. He looks a lot like you at this age Adam. Ah, what is your special lady's name?"

"Oh ah, yes, this is Alena."

"Hello Alena, welcome to my home. And I will give you the room that is set up especially for children. It even has a crib in it. Adam, will you be staying also?"

"Oh ah no. I'll be staying at the International."

"Oh, alright then. Why don't you bring their things in and I will show them to their room?"

"Alright, go ahead Alena. It's alright. She is a nice person."

"Ok, if you say so. Adam, she still has our baby."

"Haha, she loves babies. Don't worry, she will give him back. Now go."

"Ok my dear, here is your room. Your very own private quarters. And in here is the crib and you can close the door."  
"Oh it's very lovely Mrs. Johnson. Thank you," Adam brought in their luggage.

"Here is your baggage. Now, I need to get over to the hotel and get my room and make reservations for dinner. Alena, can you be ready by six?"

"Oh, of course Adam. We'll be ready."

"Oh are you taking the baby also Adam?"

"Well yes, we were planning on him. Why?"

"Oh, why don't you leave him here with me? I will bath him, feed him, and get him ready for bed. How does that sound?"

"Well thank you Mrs. Johnson but he has never been away from me before. You might have trouble with him."

"Nonsense, they have to break away from their mom some time. We'll have a wonderful time."

"Well Adam, if you think it's ok then I'll try it."

"It's quite alright with me. Now I have to go. You two get acquainted, okay?"

"Ok see you later Adam."

"Hi Adam, she's almost ready. Can't tear herself away from the baby."

"Yes, I can imagine. She's never been away from him."

"Oh, here she comes. Ok, give me Benjamin, and you two get going ok."

"Ok, we won't be that late okay? Bye, Benjie. Be a good boy." Alena gave him a kiss and so did Adam.

++++

"Okay Alena, what would you like to order?"

"Oh Adam, I don't really know. In Frisco we have all kinds of seafood but I don't know about here."  
"Well, there is one way to find out; let's ask. Ah, do you have seafood?"

"Oh yes sir. The finest, brought in from San Francisco."

"There you go my dear. Now, what would you like?"

"Oh, well then in that case. I would like a seafood platter."

"Alright, and you sir?"

"I'll have an eight-ounce ponderosa steak and baked potato."

"And to drink?"

"How about a bottle of your finest red wine."

"Alright sir, coming right away."

The wine was served first.

"I wonder how the baby is doing."

"Would you stop Alena? Mrs. Johnson is most likely spoiling him rotten."

"Adam?"

"Yes."

"How are you going to explain us to your family tomorrow?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy, especially to my father. He is one of those who strongly believes no sex before marriage. However, after I tell him we've known each other for over 30 years now and have restrained ourselves for that long, he might just have a new look on it. And once he sees that grandson of his nothing much will matter anyway."

"Oh Adam, I sure hope so. Are you going home first to break the news to them before you take us out?" 

"Yes I am. I'll be leaving the hotel around six in the morning. When your things get in tomorrow, just leave them at the station and I will pick them up when I come back to get you, all right?"

"Alright, Adam." 

"Are you about ready to go now?"

"Yes Adam, I am stuffed." 

"Okay, let's go." Adam walked her back to Mrs. Johnson's.

"Goodbye now, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," He gave her a light kiss.

"Goodbye Adam, I love you too. And good luck."

++++ 

Adam left the hotel at six the next morning, and headed home to tell his family about his NEW family.

++++

"Hi Pa, Joe, Hoss." 

"Well, are you just getting in or have you been out doing your chores early?"

"No Pa, I stayed in town last night. And for a very good reason." 

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Well Pa, remember that letter I got from San Francisco a few days ago?"

"Yes, I remember. And?" 

"Well, it was from a very dear friend of over 30 years now. She and I have been communicating together privately and talking about our lives and I have been helping her through a lot of problems in her life. She has been through a lot in her life. I met her at an opera in San Francisco. Our seats were next to each other, and when our eyes met that was kind of it. After we went and had a few drinks and danced and well the rest is history. Then, all of a sudden she quit writing to me about three years ago. I tried to find out why but her roommate said she went to New York and had been gone for over 10 months then, and didn't know if she would be back. As you can imagine I was devastated. I couldn't believe she would just take off like that. I knew she was in trouble or had to be something she just couldn't talk to me about. And then all of a sudden here comes this letter from her. She answered all of my questions and said she needed to come out and see me here and had something she was bringing with her."

"So I sent her the train fare and yesterday she arrived. And Pa, the next part you aren't going to like. However, Alena and I had known each other for 30 years and not once had we made intimate contact with each other. UNTIL, 2 years ago when we were at our vulnerable time in both of our lives and both of us were finding ourselves out of control. That's when she went to New York to get away from me because of what I might say or think of her. Well, that other something turned out to be a two-year old baby by the name of Benjamin Adam Cartwright. She went away to have him and wasn't ever going to tell me, until the boy started looking our picture together and started saying "dada." Then she knew she couldn't keep him away from me and his family out here. She was willing to even leave him here and only ask for visiting rights when I got upset with her and said some things I guess I shouldn't have said.  
So, I let her know then that she was going to stay in Virginia City and that little boy is going to have a family as well as her. There is no mistaking he is mine Pa, he has my features, eyes, hair."

"Well Adam, this is quite a shock. Where is this family of yours now?"

"She and Benjamin are staying at Mrs. Johnson's. I stayed at the hotel last night. I told her I I would come out here and I would be back and get her and my son. So, how about it Pa, can I expect a warm and happy welcome from my family? Joe, how about you? Hoss?" 

"Son, go and get that grandson of mine and do it now. I'll have Hop-Sing make up two rooms next to yours. Ah, Adam, just because you have a child by this lady, you are not married yet. You know my thoughts on this."

"I know Pa. and we haven't been together since that night."

"Well Adam, go get my nephew."

"Yah, mine too Adam."

"Thank you, all of you. Ah, she is a little shy so don't make her feel out of place, okay?"

"Now Adam, go and get them and by that time supper will be ready. Ah, does your son eat everything?"

"Oh yes, he sure does."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

Adam went back to Virginia City as fast as he could with the buckboard to get Alena and his son. All of her things should have arrived by now also, so he could load them up and bring her and everything back.

"Ah, hello there. Is this for Alena Harrison?"

"Oh yes sir. It just got in."

"Ok I will load all of it up in my wagon then."

"I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Oh Adam you're back. I'll go and get Alena for you."

"Thank you."..."Hi Alena, are you ready to go? Where is my son?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go, and your son is upstairs playing with that new wagon you got him."

"Haha, oh okay. Well, I have the buckboard all loaded and I have orders from my family to get you home as fast as I can."

"Oh Adam, you talked to them. What was their reaction to Benjamin?"

"My father has ordered me to bring his grandson home as fast as I can. Does that answer your question?"

"Oh yes it does. I will go and get Benjie. Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me Alena. I'm doing this because you brought my son to me, and ah, um... I am in love with you and have been for twenty-five years. It took me the first five to figure you out." Adam gave her a smile and a wink.

"Oh, I am that difficult to figure out, am I? And I have loved you from the first time we met, and I looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes."  
"Oh, is that right? My eyes did that to you, did they?"

"Oh yes, that and a lot of other things, which I won't explain now. Benjie, come on honey, your daddy is here." He came bouncing down the stairs and jumped into his daddy's arms.

"Dada, dada."

"Hi son, ready to go home?"

"Ah huh."

"Okay, let's go. Thank you, Mrs. Johnson, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, twenty dollars should do it."

"Okay, there you go. Bye now."

They arrived at the Ponderosa and Alena was breathless at the beauty of it. She got a look at the lake and told Adam it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Yes, I have to agree with you on that Alena. It makes you want to come back. I thought several times of leaving and going back east or to sea, or to Europe. But in the end I just couldn't do it."

"And I am very happy that you didn't, otherwise we would have never met and I wouldn't have anyone's shoulder to cry on."

"Haha, well it's been a pleasure, my dear Alena. Now, let's get you to the house."

"Adam, finally you're home. And who do we have here?"

"Pa, Joe, Hoss, I'd like you to meet Alena Harrison, my friend of over thirty years. And this little guy sleeping here in his mother's lap is my son, Benjamin Adam Cartwright. He's two years old."

"Well Adam, you can certainly see that he is your son."

"Yep, he sure is. Come on, Alena hand Benjie down to me."

"Okay, Adam, here you are."

"Pa, meet your grandson Benjamin Adam."

"Oh Adam, he's a fine boy. Hello Benjamin. I'm your Granddad Ben."

"Gampa Bean."

"Well, at least he tries."

"He's a good boy Adam. And this is Alena. Welcome, Alena, our home is your home. Adam why don't you take your family up to their rooms and get them settled?"

"I was just going to do that Pa. Come on Alena, son, let's go and show you your room and then we can get Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe to unload that wagon with all of your things in it."

"Yah, that figures. Leave all the work to us."

"Oh you're so abused, aren't you?" replied Pa.

++++

"Here we go. Alena this is your room, and my room is right next door. Benjie's room is right between us. Is this a suitable arrangement for you, Alena?"

"Well, yes I guess so Adam, although Benjie will most likely end up with me most of the time."

"Oh well, that's ok to. He ah, will most likely be kind of confused for a while about his mommy and daddy sleeping in different rooms. But, for now this is the way it has to be, Alena. I do love you very much, and our son. I am going to take you to a certain place on the ponderosa tomorrow and show you where I would like to build us a house. And if you agree, I will get started on it right away. "

"Oh Adam, you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Adam I don't know what to say. I love you very much, and that child just seemed to bring us closer together."

"It did Alena, believe me, it did. I couldn't be more proud of both of you. Alena, I wanted to do this a different way and in a different place. However, it hasn't worked out that way. So, here it goes. Alena will you please marry me? And soon." Adam took out a ring out of his pocket.  
"Oh Adam, after thirty-two years of a dream it has finally come true. Yes Adam, yes I will marry you. And soon."

"Oh Alena, give me your left hand…There you go. Perfect fit."

"Adam, it's beautiful. Oh my goodness. You had this all planed?"

"Yes of course I did. So, when would you like to get married? The sooner the better. And the sooner you can move into my room."

"Tomorrow would be fine," Adam smiled a big smile at her.

"I think it's a bit too soon my dear. How about a month from now? I'll have time to finish our home that way."

"We have to wait that long to make love again?"

"No, we don't. There are those afternoon rides you know."

"Oh yes, that's right."

The next day Adam took Alena and his son out to the part of land that he had wanted to show her for their house and land. He was hoping that she would like it as much as he did.

"Well Alena, here it is. What do you think?"

"Adam, it's beautiful, and there's a stream running by. Oh Adam yes, let's build our home here. There is lots of room for Benjie to play also." 

"Ok, then it's settled. I will get started to build the first of the week. I'll get a few hands to help me."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Haha, Alena my love, what you can do is just sit and look pretty and look after our son."

"Oh so you're one of those kind of men." 

"What do you mean I'm one of those kind of men?"

"You think all women are good for is sit and look pretty and raise children. Well, Adam I'm not that kind of women. There's lots of things I can do to help out, and still look after the baby."  
"Oh Alena, I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean it that way. I meant that building a house is a man's job. and after it is done then is the matter of you that comes in."

"And what's that?"

"You get to do the whole inside of the house. Everything to your liking. Except my den. That's my job."

"Oh, well then Adam, that's a whole different story. As soon as you get the frame up and the rooms all put together then I can start planning the curtains and furniture."

"That sounds like a real good idea, my sweet Alena. We better get going now, it looks like Benjie has worn himself out."

"I have a little snack for him. Come Benjie, it's time to go home. Come on, do you want a cookie?"

"Ah huh."

"Adam, he takes that wagon you gave him everywhere. He loves you so much. I'm so happy I made the decision to come here."

At dinner time all the Cartwrights gathered around the table. Everyone was in a good mood and Baby Benjamin was the biggest cause of that. Pa was so proud of his grandson, and Adam was a very proud and wonderful father to him. Adam was going to tell everyone their news of the upcoming marriage and the starting of the new house.

"Ah, everyone can I have your attention please." Everyone went silent. "Alena and I would like to make an announcement. We went out to the part of the Ponderosa today that I truly love by the stream and I wanted to show her where I would like to build our home. And she agreed. And then I did the next thing that brings a man and woman and a beautiful little boy together. I asked Alena to marry me."

"And I said NO. It's been over thirty years you waited too long," She smiled up at him.

"Payback my darling, payback. Don't look so worried Hoss, she said YES. And this proves it." He held up her left hand with her ring on it.

"Well congratulations you two. At least you don't have to get to know each other first."  
"Yah, your right there Pa. and the wedding is going to be at the end of this month. It's only the third today. Brothers I'm going to need your help for the rest of the month, and a couple of hands if we can spare them."

"No problem there, big brother." 

"Yep, me too, Adam." 

"Me too, Adam." 

"Now Alena, we have talked about this haven't we?"

"Just testing you is all."

Adam's eyes rolled up and he shook his head, "Oh woman, is this the way it is going to be?"

"Probably." Everyone laughed.

"Oh Alena my dear. I have a feeling Adam has met his match. And it's going to be a pleasure having you in the family."

"Well thank you Pa. and now I think I better go and get this one's dinner washed off of him. Adam, would you like to give him his bath?"

"Well yes, I think I would. Come on little guy let's go."

"Well sons it looks like Adam has finally found his mate for life."

"Yah Pa, but the trouble is he found her thirty years ago and didn't know it," Replied Hoss.

"Well at the time I think it was their age difference that stopped that. She was eighteen and he was twenty. Now Adam is almost fifty-one and Alena forty-six, although neither one of them look like their age, or act like it for one thing. You know boy's Adam's birthday is only two weeks after their wedding. Joe that should make you happy, two parties two weeks apart."

"Yep, sure will."

Adam was going to be fifty-one and Alena was going to be forty-six, but didn't look a day over thirty. Adam was still very handsome and muscular with his chest full of gorgeous dark hair that was changing color to salt and pepper in places. His hair was starting to reseed in front but still had his curly hair all over. He could still outdo any man on the ranch including his brothers, ride sport like lighting and still shoot a gun faster than anyone. And now at fifty he finally found his love that had been right there in front of him for over thirty years and he had to go through a failed marriage at age forty and didn't have to. He really didn't love her and it was Alena in the back of his mind all the time. He loved her so much now and couldn't believe how he had been so blind.

**Chapter 5**

TWO WEEKS LATER:

The house was coming along nicely. The frame was up and rooms all put together with the nursery that Alena asked for. She was working on her dress and her ladies' dresses which were in a pale beige and white underneath the sheer beige. Hoss and Joe's fiancées were her maid of honor and bridesmaid. Her flower girl was a little girl from church who adored Alena. The wedding was going to be at the church seeing as to how the whole town wanted to finally see Adam Cartwright get happily married this time the Ponderosa wasn't going to be big enough. The reception and the dance was going to be at the town hall.

Alena picked out all the curtains and furniture for the house. and Adam was going to make Benjie a swing and a few more things to play on outside. Adam knew he was going to get some gifts also at the wedding and his birthday was also coming up soon, so he waited to make too much.

++++

"Adam you know we can't be together on Friday night, right?"

"And just why not?"

"It's bad luck, or that's what they say anyway."

"Well then I guess you will just have to stay at Mrs. Johnson's then, huh?"

"Yes, that's where my dress is anyway. We are all going to change there and then the coaches will take us to the church. You will already be there."

"Well sounds like you have this all worked out don't you. Ah, by the way, what are we going to do with our son through all of this?"

"He is going to be standing up front with you in his little suit and tie, and if he gets too tired Ben will be there to take him."  
"Well I guess we're all set then."

"Yes, and all you have to do is make sure you and Hoss and Joe, and our son are at the church and standing up in front waiting for me to come to you."

"Well I think I can do that," He took her in his arms and opened his mouth around hers and their tongues tangling together as they kissed their very passionate kiss. Adam wanted to go so much further but knew he couldn't and had to stop. "Oh, Alena I love you so much and so wish we could have each other right now. However, I know that is not possible. Just wait for our wedding night my love."

"I can't wait Adam, to have your arms around me and making wild passionate love to me."

"Well my love I won't disappoint you. Only two more days."

"I know you won't disappoint me Adam. You never could. Right now I have to get these dresses finished for the mayor's wife, so I have to get back to work."

"Oh the mayor's wife is it? You love doing what you are doing don't you my love?"

"Yes Adam I do. Now that I took some time off I couldn't wait to get back to it. By the way, have my dresses come in yet? Have you checked?"

"No my darling, I haven't had a chance yet. But while your sewing your little fingers off I will go check and I have to get the things that Hop Sing ordered also. But I will go to the railroad station first for you alright. Hop Sing is really planning on having a big feast for our wedding and he is getting all of his relatives to help him."

"Oh my Adam, were really going to have a big wedding aren't we?"

"Haha, yes, my love, we are. Now I have to get going if you want me to do those chores for you and get Hop Sing's supplies to him."

"Ok my handsome man. See you later." Adam gave her a big passionate kiss and then left with Alena smiling at him, a very happy woman, while he gave her a wink. 

SATURDAY MORNING, WEDDING DAY

Alena was up at six, and bubbling with joy. Today she was going to marry her best friend and couldn't wait. She was marring Adam Cartwright, the love of her life.  
Adam was up at six also. He was very excited this morning he wanted everyone else up with him also.

"Alena it's only six a.m. What are you doing up at six a.m.?"

"Betty Sue we have to have breakfast, get our hair done, and get our dresses on and look beautiful for our men. And this will take more time than usual with my hair."

"Your hair will be perfect Alena. Just wait till we get through with your beautiful hair."

"My beautiful hair?"

Adam and his brothers and his father were at the church and Adam was pacing up and down the aisle, waiting for his bride to get there. It was now one forty-five and the guys were asked to take their place at the altar. Adam took Benjamin beside him, dressed in his little suit and tie. Alena and the others were just pulling up in front of the church. The music started for the wedding and the ladies started up the stairs and into the church. Ben was there in the entrance way to walk Alena down the aisle.

"Alena my dear, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you Pa."

"Are you ready to go and marry my son?"

"Oh yes, I sure am." All the bridesmaids started down the aisle and then the flower girl was in front of Alena. Then came Alena, holding onto Ben's arm and entered the church with a big smile on her face.

When Adam saw her he nearly fell over, "She is so beautiful Hoss."

"Yah, that she is Adam."

They got to the altar and the pastor said, "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"I do, Ben Cartwright."

"You may join their hands together."

The ceremony was beautiful. They each had their own vows to each other and at the end the pastor announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Adam you may kiss your bride." He kissed her, tongue in mouth and when they finally broke apart the pastor said.

"May I present to you, MR. and MRS. ADAM CARTWRIGHT."

Everyone clapped and yelled for joy and Adam led his bride back down the aisle with his son in his arm and out to the church yard to great everyone. Everyone congratulated them and Ben got a chance to kiss his daughter. Then they all took turns to give her a kiss. They all went to the town hall for the reception and later the dance that lasted till midnight.

"Well my dear Alena it's time to go to our new home. Are you ready?"

"Oh boy am I. I can't wait to find out again what is like to make love to Adam Cartwright."

"Oh is that right. Well then I guess we better hurry up and get going then. Because I can't wait to see what your beautiful body looks like again."

"Oh Adam, this has really happened, you and me, my best friend. Let's get going my love and my best friend."

+++++

Adam and Alena went off to their new home that they had made together and decorated. And that the rest of the Cartwright's including Betty Sue had pre-paired for their wedding night. Not even Adam knew what was done to the place that day. When they pulled up in front of the house there was a red carpet out front for them to walk up to the house and when they got there, there was a heart shaped sign that said, '_Please do not disturb, newlyweds of Adam and Alena Cartwright_.'

"Oh Adam, did you know about this?"

"Nope, I'm innocent this time my love."

Adam opened the door and the fireplace was lit low, with two hearts together saying, '_JUST MARRIED_, _ADAM AND ALENA'_ hanging from the mantel. There were streamers hanging down everywhere. And the bannister to the stairway had red arrows pointing up all the way to their loft bedroom where they found hearts hanging from their canopy bed that had all kinds of messages written on them. One said, '_Thirty __years, shame on you Adam._' They both laughed at that one, on the bed they found rose pettles scattered all over and a new white robe for Adam and a new white nightgown and robe for Alena laying across their bed with the curtain drawn around it. In one corner was a stack of wedding presents waiting for them that had arrived through the week and were taken to their home. Of course there were many more at the Ponderosa main house. And then one more thing, the kitchen.

"Oh Adam, I'm almost afraid to go in here."

"Don't worry my love, nothing will jump out at you. At least I don't think so anyway." The ice box said, _OPEN WITH __CAUTION_.

"Ok Adam I'll just stand back here and you can open it."

"Alright my love, here it goes," Adam, with caution slowly opened the ice box. And when he had it all opened Alena's eyes widened and Adam had to take a step back. It was packed with food to last them for over a month. Adam said it had to be Pa who did this. And on top of everything else, the cupboards were full of every kind of thing, there were foods that even Benjamin's age would love no matter what. There was fruit and powdered drinks to make up.

"Oh Adam, I don't know what to say. How much time did you say you had off at the ranch?"

"Two weeks, my love. Why? Um, you know what?"

"What?"

"I have asked you where you would like to go on our honeymoon. So, any preferences my love?"

"Oh Adam, what about the baby? I could never leave him for two weeks. I just couldn't. Could you?"

"Well no, not really, which is why we would hire a nanny to go along with us? And then that way our time is ours. So, what do you think?"

"Well Adam, before we talk about this much more why don't we go up to our loft and get these most uncomfortable clothes off and put on those nice new ones that are laid out on our bed. And then come down and have a wonderful snack and some of that wine, and then we can finish talking about things, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go."

After they went up and change which took them over an hour to do so, because they couldn't stop looking at each other, then they escorted each other downstairs with Adam having a problem with his hormones over reacting and Alena started to prepare the snack with Adam poured the wine.

"You know my dear Adam, there is a cure to help you with your problem there that is very noticeable in front of your robe there."  
"Oh is there now? You mean without having you in bed once again?"

"Oh yes, it's called a cold bath."

"A cold bath? You mean you want me to have a cold bath on our wedding night, Mrs. Cartwright?" 

"Well, maybe that didn't come out right. I simply meant it as a to do that when I'm not around and you start thinking about me and you suddenly start to get that way, you simply can have a cold bath or go into the cold stream or something."

"Yes, or something. Now let's change the subject and have our wine and snack and talk about our honeymoon and that nanny, all right?"

"Ok now, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

"Oh Adam, I really don't know. Why don't you pick?"

"Oh woman, all right, how about New Orleans? We could ride on the riverboat, and there are loads of things there to do, as well as some very plush hotels to stay in."

"Adam that sounds like fun. And we can take Benjamin and the nanny with us?"

"Yes my love, we can take the baby and nanny with us. Now, speaking of the nanny, who would you like to get?"

"Oh Adam, I'll have to think about that. Why don't we ask Pa if he knows someone we can trust with our baby?"

"Okay, let's leave it to that. Now can we get on with our wedding night bliss?" And with that they went back up to their room.

The next day they went to see Pa to get his opinion on an appropriate nanny for Benjie. They told him they were going away for two weeks to New Orleans and were taking their baby with them, and needed a nanny to help out with him.

"Well I'm very pleased that you two are finally going away on your honeymoon. And to New Orleans, what a wonderful place. You will love it Alena and that boy will love the paddleboats and steamboats."

"Ah Pa, a nanny."

"Oh yes sorry Adam, why don't you ask Kate?"

"Oh yes, I completely forgot about her, and she loves that baby. It would be good for Kate to get away and have some fun. So, what do you think Alena. Should we make a trip to Kate's and ask her to join us?"

"Yes, I think so. Let's go, Ah Adam. Where is our baby?"

"I would give it a bet that he half crawled and walked into see Hop Sing. That's where the food is. Just like his Uncle Hoss."

"Ok, the search is on. Benjamin, Benjie, where are you? Anything, Adam?"

"No not yet. Benjie!"

"Baby in kitchen, wants cookie, Hop-Sing give cookie-No time for babysit, here your baby. Thank you." Hop Sing handed Benjie over to Adam.

"Ok little man, I guess we better take you out of here and go and see your auntie Kate and offer her a trip."

"Adam when were you planning to leave?"

"On Sunday, don't worry Pa, I'll be back in time for the roundup. It's not until May 14th. We'll stop by and say goodbye."

"Alright son, goodbye."

"Goodbye Pa."

A stop off at Kate's:

"Well Adam and Alena, and here is that big boy. Hi Benjie, Aunt Kate just made some fresh cookies for you because I just knew you were coming over. Here you go. Well Adam, Alena, what brings you over today?"

"Well Kate. How long has it been since you have been away from this house, this town or even this state?"

"Well Adam you know darn good and well that I have never been out of this town. Spent my whole life here with my family and friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well Alena and I would like for you to go to New Orleans with us," Kate almost fell off her chair. "Kate, we would like you to go all expenses paid, and as our nanny for Benjamin. That's where we are going for our honeymoon for two weeks. So what do you say? You would have plenty of free time on your hands because we want to take Benjie a few places ourselves. We will pay you good and pay you before we leave. You can have some spending money to go shopping as I know Alena will for her material and such."

"Adam, when do we leave?" asked Kate.

"Haha, then it's a go?"

"I wouldn't miss this adventure for anything."

"Can you be packed and ready to go by Monday morning? Our train leaves at eight A.M. and gets into New Orleans at eleven thirty the next day. I have booked coaches for us so we can sleep through the night and for Benjie."

"I can be packed by midnight. Now it's almost supper time and you will stay and eat. I'll not take no for an answer. Can Benjie here eat almost anything?"

"Well almost, he's cutting teeth and some hard things hurt his teeth."

"Well then, it's mashed potatoes and peas for you little guy. I hope he likes them."

"He loves them."

"Alright supper will be ready shortly."

"Oh Adam, I can't believe how easy that was."

"Well Kate loves children. I'll tell you all about it some time."

"You mean something happened?"

"Yes, let's just let it go until we get home okay?"

"Oh okay, I'll go and see if she needs any help."

"In the meantime I'll keep track of our roaming son."

"Good idea, after all he is a Cartwright you know." Adam gave her a big smile.

Dinner was over and the Cartwrights left Kate's happy that they got Kate as a nanny for Benjie to go to New Orleans with them and Adam paid her the thousand dollars he promised her and gave her a bit more for spending money before they left. And Alena gave her two new dresses that she would look stunning in, in New Orleans and on the train. Kate just couldn't believe how Adam and Alena turned out to be such wonderful people.

The next day they went to see Ben and Hoss and Joe, to say goodbye to them and tell them how well Kate took it that she would go along as Benjie's nanny.

"Well Adam, I told you she would be a good choice. After all she was born and raised here and never left."

"Yes so she told us. Imagine being in one place all your life. I couldn't believe how excited she was."

"Adam asked her when she could be packed and she said by midnight."

"Haha, yes I suppose so. that would have been kate. So when do's your train leave son?"

"Eight in the morning, and gets into New Orleans at eleven thirty the next day. We got a coach so we can sleep and for Benjie."

"Well that sounds great Adam. I know you'll have a good time in New Orleans. Well I guess this is goodbye to you three. And you take good care of my Grandson."

"Oh we will Pa. As good as gold. Well goodbye Pa, Joe, Hoss. Say goodbye to Hop Sing for us."

"Will do."

"Hop Sing say goodbye himself-here-cookies for Benjie-no good get hungry on trip. Goodbye."

"Oh Hoss, could you ask Betty Sue to and water my plants and garden for me?"

"Sure nuf Alena. She'll be glad ta do it."

"Well we better get going; Kate is probably at the house by now. We told her to stay overnight."

"Good Idea."

And so they were off to New Orleans and Alena couldn't be happier. On the way by train Benjie loved the scenery and wanted to stop everywhere but Adam had to explain to him that train's don't stop everywhere, and wouldn't be stopping until they got to New Orleans.

It took them two days to get there which Alena complained that cut into their honeymoon. Adam said he would make up for it by staying four days extra because the ride back would be the same. He would wire Pa and let him know they got there safely and about their four extra days and why. He wouldn't be home to start the roundup, and he didn't want Pa to do it for him, it wouldn't hurt to start the roundup a few days late.

This was important to Alena and it was very important to him to make her happy. And Adam would remind Pa that the roundup was cutting into 4 days of his honeymoon, and he said they would see him when they got home.

And they sent the telegram to Ben which turned out just right because he was in town that afternoon. He wasn't too happy about starting the roundup four days late but, "What the heck, it's only four days extra. Give us some more time to get more cow hands together for the drive. That would take place the end of the May. And what the heck, they deserve it. I'll just miss my little Benjie that much longer is all."

"What did you say Ben?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud. Thank you."

By now they had come out with cameras to take personal photos . Adam and Alena had one for their wedding and now for their honeymoon. They were taking pictures of Kate and Benjie down by the beach building sand castles and Benjie knocking them down. Alena was taking pictures of Adam and Benjie in the water splashing each other and Kate was taking pictures of Adam and Alena in the water splashing each other and Adam throwing her in the water on a bet. And then she dunked Adam and sat on his back so he couldn't get up.

"Mommy, you drawn daddy?"

Just then Adam came up with a wave that threw Alena in the air and she went flying into the water with a, "Aw Adam, what are you trying to do drown me?"

"Paybacks my love, paybacks," And Kate caught it all on camera.

The next thing was a ride on the riverboat. All four of them found themselves having a ball on the boat. Benjie was having a ball looking at the paddles go round and round. He was laughing and clapping, wiggling around in daddy's arms also.  
"Gee daddy, can I wiggle around in your arms to.?" asked Alena

"My dear Alena, you can wiggle around in my arms any time you want as soon as we get back to our cabin and Kate gets Benjie back to their room. I will show you just how much wiggling you can do."

"Oh promise?"

"Oh lady, I promise and you know I keep my promises."

"Oh no, I'm really in for it aren't I?'

"Ah huh, you sure are my lovely bride. You have no Idea.'

"Well then, I guess I should start with my bath first huh?"

"That might be a good idea, and I'll be right behind you my love."

"Thought so, don't hurt me too much will you please?"

"Oh my dear wife, I'll be very gentle with you."

"Adam, when do we get started on this night of passion?"

" As soon as we get to our room and we get Benjie to bed in Kate's room."

"Well finally my new wife, were together alone once again."

"And this time it's legal."

"Haha, yes this time it's legal, and everyone knows it. Although that still doesn't change the fact that we can't say that we were married at the court house when we found out you were pregnant. And his name is on the birth certificate.'

"I'm for that, it will make it easier for him when he gets older. And when he goes to school."

"Well, after all it did take me two years of searching for you. All we have to do is say we were together that's all."

"Oh you are such a clever man. I think that will work. And Ben will back us up won't he?"  
"Yes I'm sure he will. Now, my beautiful bride, may I see your beautiful body once again?"

"Only if you let me see yours again, my wonderful man."

"Of course, now turn around and let me undue your dress for you." She turned around and Adam went button by button as he kissed her neck and shoulders after every button. Then he let it fall to the floor in a pile as he continued on with his caresses and loving his wife in the only ways he knew how. And her returning it to him. They had joined together once again and went to sleep in each other's arms.

It was almost six thirty and they were going to make love again after they woke up until one certain little boy stuck his head in the door and said, "Daddy I hungy."

It was way past his dinner time and Adam heard him and opened his door and said, "You are? Well where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Wobster house."

"Me too." Said a voice in back of Adam. "And it's my honeymoon so Benjie and I get to pick."

"Now just what does Benjie have to do with this?"

"Well Benjie married you too didn't he? He stood up there with you. He gave you your ring and then kissed you afterwards."

"Ah huh, so I married my son also did I?"

"Well yes you might as well say that. You found us both at the same time."

Kate was sitting out on the bench and laughing up a storm. She thought this lady was a hoot, and Adam had a real tiger on his hands and she could see that they loved each other very much it was a marriage made in heaven and they needed a few more children to rattle their cage.

"Well if this debate is all over let's all go to the wobster house."

"Yeah." replied Benjie and Alena at the same time.

"Come on you conniver."

"Who me?"

"Yes you," And Adam gave her a big kiss and spun her around.

FRIDAY AT LOBSTER HOUSE

"Well here we are. Our last meal before we head home. Benjie, why don't you sit here so you can see everything, and you my love sit here by me."

"Sounds great."

"Daddy, I want to go home to see gampa bean." Everyone laughed.

"Son, it's Grampa Ben."

"Yah him."

"You know what Benjie why don't you start calling him papa?"

"Why? I fought daddy was my papa."

"Well honey, he is, and you can call him either one. But it's just easier for you to call grampa, papa."

The meals were brought and Benjie had the child's plate. Still being upset at his mama he took up one lobster and before anyone could show him how to take off the shell, he took his shell shucker and promptly shoved it under the large piece of lobster and Kate was getting this all on camera because she knew what was going to happen. The lobster tail went flying through the air across the whole area, "NO BENJIE!" Adam went running after it and caught it believe it or not.

"Oh Benjie, that was bad."

"Why mommy? I wanted my wobster, but it flew away from me." A very embarrassed Adam came back to the table with the lobster in hand.

"Here you are my dear son." The waitress saw this and brought a fresh lobster to Benjie.

"Here you go sir, I'll take that one, okay?"

"Well thank you. what do you say Benjie?"

"Fank you lady."

"You're welcome, Benjie."  
"Now that the theatrics are over by my young son, can we all start to eat before our train leaves?"

"See, he is yours, and the theatrics to go with it."

"Ah yes, if you say so, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 6**

****BENJAMIN'S 3rd BIRTHDAY- MAY 18TH (AND DADDY'S BIRTHDAY)

+++

It was Benjie's birthday and a very special one in Adam's eyes. It was the first one he would get to celebrate with him on a birthday.

Alena was feeling kind of down today. Adam hadn't really noticed it but it seemed the happier Adam got the more down Alena got.

Adam finally started noticing her mood, and he finally confronted her on it. She couldn't tell him at first because she didn't want to hurt Adam anymore for her actions she took with the birth of their son, and it was the first birthday or two birthdays she hadn't been with Adam in thirty years. And here she could have celebrated the birth of their child together if only she would have told Adam that she was pregnant with their child.

"Alena why can't you tell me what is going on?"

"Adam I don't know if I am being silly or not but all of this has to do with you."

"Me? Why, Alena? Did I do something that hurt you or upset you?"

"No Adam. It's the opposite. It's what I did to you. Every may 18th for the past two years I get like this. I…it started on his birth, your birthday. The first birthday I missed with you since we met. To top it off Adam, I think of how you could have been a part of his birth and it makes it worse. Then Adam I...I...think of how I deprived you...you of celebrating ...his two...other birthdays; your birthdays Adam. You could have...have celebrated then together. I was so selfish Adam. and the thing of it is, I...I didn't have my best friend to help talk me through it."

"Oh ho Alena, please sweetheart, don't think of yourself as selfish for all of this. You were confused and most likely scared out of your mind. Alena, please let this guilt go. You have nothing to be guilty or feel selfish for. It's just that I was so scared for you. I couldn't find you for two years and that was just not like us. At least I get to celebrate his third birthday together, and that to me is the most rewarding thing you have given to me, and the fact that we will both be able to take him to pre-school together."

"It's a beautiful pre-school Adam. Did you design and help build it?"

"Yes I did. And all the parents whose children are going to it this year helped build it."

"I'm going to miss him through the day. But then you can come home earlier for lunch and stay longer."  
"That can certainly be arranged. Now, don't we have a party to get ready for? I have his trike in the spare room. We need to decorate it...SOMEHOW."

"Oh wonderful Adam. He is over at Pa's right now."

"Spending some time with Papa. He sure loves him."

"Well of course, he looks like me. What did you expect?" Adam smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"Oh you."

The party was a success. Benjie got loads of toys and new clothes for pre-school and he loved his trike. Adam got lots also and Alena got him an engraved heart chain that had his and Benjie's pictures in them, and the front had double angels on it and the back was engraved, '_To my two wonderful angels who I love very much...your wife and mom_.'

"Oh Alena this is just so wonderful. Help me put it on."

"No problem. My HUNK."

"Your HUNK?"

**Part 7**

****SEPTEMBER 5TH, FIRST DAY OF PRE-SCHOOL

"Benjie honey hurry. We're going to be late for your first day of school. Come on, it will be fun."

"Ok mommy. Where daddy?"

"Getting the carriage ready, now come on."

"Everyone ready? Come on, let's go…up you go tiger. In with you, my love." They all three drove off to the new pre-school.

"Here we are. Well buddy what do you think?"

"Big."

"Oh ho, well let's see what it looks like inside, alright?"

"Adam, look. Something is going on over in the school yard."

"Yes, I see that. You two stay here for a moment, I will go over and see what is going on." Adam went up to the school yard and all the parents were outside talking. "Ah, what seems to be the matter?"

"Adam, wouldn't you know it? The first day of pre-school and our new teacher has been delayed from Boston, for how long we don't know. And these children are all excited about starting today. Adam, we need a teacher. Where are we going to get one so soon?" Oh boy, Adam knew where this was leading to.

"Adam your part of the school board and if I'm not mistaking you have taught school to the older ones a few times. These kids would be a picnic for you, and doesn't your son start here today?"

"Ah yes, he is. Let me go inside for a moment, okay?"...Adam went inside to look around. It was set up with tables child size and chairs, and there was a teacher's desk in front. Everything for every activity was all in its place in shelves around the room. There were even boy and girl toilets right in the room with their own little cubicles to separate them. Adam was quite impressed but wondered how long this would be that he would have to do this.

"Well Adam, what do you think?"

"I have one question. If I were to do this just how long would it be for? And I will need an assistant, a female to help with the girls, and right away."

"Adam, the teacher will be here in a couple of weeks, and as far as an assistant for the girls, what is your wife doing these days? She's right there with your boy."

"Well I know I will most likely regret this but, two weeks only, and I am sure Alena would be thrilled to be here with me all day."

"Great Adam, go get your family and welcome."

"Adam, what is going on?"

"Well my love, it seems that the teacher is held up by the weather. She won't be here for at least two weeks. So Alena my love, we have just been made the teachers of pre-K Virginia City School. I'm the only one who is qualified to be a teacher in this whole big city and I volunteered you for my helper for the little girls' duties."

"Adam, you didn't, did you?"

"We need a female for the girls if there is a male teacher."

"So, little guy, it looks like your daddy is going to be your teacher for a few weeks until your teacher gets here. What do you think about that?"

"YEAH." 

"Well we better get in there. Come on Benjie, let's go."

+++

Adam and Alena and Benjie entered the school. Adam took Benjie to his seat that had his name on it, and luckily it was right next to Adam's desk. There was even a desk and chair for the teacher's helper not far from Adam's desk and in between the outside back door. Adam introduced himself as their temporary teacher and why. Then he introduced Alena as the assistant for the girls and helper for various things. A lot of the kids knew Adam when he was their older siblings' teacher when the teacher got hurt by the children of the school quite a few years before. And Adam warned that he wouldn't put up with any nonsense of any kind, and that included his own son. 

Things were going pretty good through the beginning of the day. Adam was teaching A.B.C's and counting one to ten while Alena was helping those who were having a hard time and the girls who needed help in the potty room, as they named it. Around one Alena started to feel nauseated and ran out the back door. Adam saw this and he felt he needed to go and see what was wrong. He instructed the children to remain in their seats however Benjie saw his mommy run out the door and he ran after her. "Benjamin I told you to remain in your seat, now go and do it please."

"Bu Mommy?"

"Benjamin, go. I'm taking care of mommy."

He returned to his seat with teary eyes.

"Alena sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Adam. My lunch is on the ground. All of a sudden I was nauseated."

"Honey, how are you now? Do you want to go over and see Doc Martin?"

"Oh heavens no Adam. I'm fine now; we only have a couple of hours left. I'll be fine until then."

"Well if you are sure. Let's go back into some concerned ten children, ours being number one."

"Oh no, poor Benjie."

It was three o'clock and school was over. Alena couldn't have been happier. She was tired and wanted to go home and lay down.

"How do you feel Alena?"

"Tired, take me home and let me lay down please."

"Alright, come on Benjie."

"Ok my love, you go up and lay down and I will take care of Benjie and supper."

"Sounds good to me…Oh no…Out of my way," And she was off again to the bathroom.

"Mommy. Daddy what wrong?"

"I wish I knew son. Mommy isn't feeling good so daddy will take care of you tonight, all right?"

"Uh huh."

Adam went up to check on Alena and found her leaning up against the tub and she was sick again.

"Oh, Alena, sweetheart. What is wrong with you?"  
"Adam. Oh, Adam. Just shoot me, please."

"No, I will not shoot you my love. What I will do is call for Doc. Martin for you."

"Benjie, come on son. We have to go to Grampa's and get Uncle Joe to go and get the doctor."

"Octor, for Mommy?"

"Yes son, come on."

When Adam got back to Alena she was laying on the floor, asleep. He picked her up and carried her to bed. "Alena…? Alena, wake up sweetheart."

"Oh Adam…Adam."

"I'm here sweetheart. The doctor is on his way."

"Where is Benjie?"

"He is having a nap. sounds like Doc. Martin is here. I'll go let him in."

"Hello Alena. What is going on here? Adam tells me you have been vomiting all day and all evening and passed out."

"Yes, please make it go away."

"Well I'll have to examine you and see what is going on here."

**Part 8**

After Paul was done he took Adam aside and told him that Alena was two and a half months pregnant and it seemed as the baby was doing fine. As for Alena, she was suffering from extreme morning sickness however seemed to be getting a lot more than mornings. "Adam, if her nausea continues through the day, give her two teaspoons of this every four hours. Other than that, congratulations, to you both. I expect the baby will arrive around April mid-month. Just let her keep doing what she is and she will be fine in a couple of days."

"Thank you, Paul. Did you tell Alena?"

"Oh yes, she knows, she started crying when I told her."

"Oh okay, well thanks Paul. I'll see you to the door."

"Wow, I'm going to be a father again. Only this time were together with it." Adam went up to Alena and she was on the bed and just looked at Adam to see his reaction to the baby.

"Adam, are you upset over the baby?"

"Alena, how can you ask me that? This is our baby. And this time were together with it. you can't run away this time my friend."

"Oh friend is it? I thought I was your wife?"

"You are my wife and mother of my children but your also my best friend and always will be. Come here my beautiful wife I'm going to kiss you like I've never kissed you before." Adam took Alena in his arms and kissed her tongue to tongue like they never kissed before. They kissed until they couldn't get their breath anymore. "Oh Alena, we could have had this thirty-four years ago. Why did you run off to New York and try to hide from me?"

"Adam I have explained most of it to you. I was afraid of you and what you might think and say. After all, wasn't I the one who initiated that little passion of love to you? I was afraid you would think that I did that on purpose to finally get you once and for all. I mean after thirty years of being just friends and seeing each other when we could, just got to me. I finally needed more from our little friendship, and I knew I loved you so very much and you had told me that you loved me. I knew you were married at the time and I didn't want to mess that up for you. I knew you told me that your marriage was almost finished and why. But you were still married."

"Alena, I searched for you for two years, I went to L.A, and couldn't find you. I even went to Mexico and nothing there either. I went to Seattle where your parents were and they hadn't heard from you in five years. It never even dawned on me to check New York. I asked the investigator to search there. He said that you were nowhere there."

"Adam, the reason he never found me was because I was going under a different name. When I had the baby everything was legal on his certificate. My name, my real name that is, and your name was on there also. Benjamin Adam Cartwright. That I was not going to deny my son of his heritage to you and the Cartwright name. If anything happened to me instructions were given to notify you of your son and to come and get him and raise him on the Ponderosa. With his family. I was quite ill after I had the baby Adam. I had lost a lot of blood and my blood pressure was over two hundred. I didn't even see the baby for three days because I was just out of it. I couldn't eat, drink, or anything." 

"Oh Alena, I am so sorry you had to go through all of that alone."

"Well after the three days of being so sick, I finally started to come out of it. My bleeding had slowed down and my blood pressure was back to a hundred and thirty. Then I asked if my baby was ok, and if he was I asked to see him. Adam, when they put him in my arms I started to cry. I knew he was yours. He had all of your features, your curly hair, hazel eyes. He cuddled up to me and then I started thinking because I knew you should have been there to share in the joy of our son. That's when I had decided to go back to Frisco when I was able to travel."

"So why did it take you two years to get ahold of me Alena? Were you still scared of me that much?"

"Oh Adam, the state of mind I was in I didn't know what I was thinking. And then every time I looked at that picture of us on the mantel and then Benjie, my heart just melted again and again. And then I wrote the letter. And here we are."

"Oh Alena, all you went through to get my son to me. I love you more than anything for that. And now were going to have another baby together, side by side. Did you tell Doc Martin about the troubles you had personally with the birth of Benjie?"

"No, I kind of left that out."

"We will go into town tomorrow to talk to him. He has to know."

"Yes ok, I can see that I am going to have the best medical attention there is, with the Cartwright family and Doc. Martin."

"You can count on that Mrs. Cartwright, and, you will do as everyone says and when they say. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Mr. Cartwright. I understand. But ah, since I am only two and a half months along and no danger to me or the baby…" Alena was unbuttoning his shirt as she was talking. "We could ah, celebrate with you here in my bed with me and ah, make a little love or maybe a lot of love together. After all, it has been two days without your sweet loving and you do know what happens whenever I just touch you or get near you." Alena had his shirt off and his belt undone.  
"Ah yes, I do know what happens to you whenever you get near me my love. And the same thing happens to me when I am near you or touch you."

"Well since I am already undressed from my exam how about you getting in this bed with me and showing me all of your wonderful loving you can give me? I can't stand looking at you sitting here on the bed and you not touching me."

"My love, you have a deal. Move over."

Adam and Alena made love in every way they knew how.

"Oh Alena, you are so wonderful. I love you so much and our baby. When will you start to show?"

"In about a month, and in the fourth month you will be able to feel the baby. In my third month it will feel like I have butterflies in my tummy. That's a sign that he is waking up and then the fourth month he will start to move around, or should I say he will let me know if he doesn't like something I eat or do. That's where you come in, and rub my tummy so he will settle down and go back to sleep because of his Daddy's hands."

"One thing; what if he is a she? Does it work the same way?"

"Would you like a girl Adam? To spoil rotten like you do your son?"

"I would love a little girl, but I don't spoil my son rotten."

"Oh yah, like fun you don't. That's why every time we go into a store he comes out with something new. Honey, you have to stop that, and make him understand that he doesn't need something every time we go to town. He is 3 now and he can understand this."

"Yes my love. I guess you're right. I'll explain it to him, okay?"

"Ok, but be gentle with him. After all you are his idol."

"Haha, you think so huh?'

"Yes, I know so. He has his daddy now and he thinks you are the greatest thing on earth."

"Ok, I will do that for you, if you will do this for me?"

"What is it Adam?"

"Make love to me one more time before we go downstairs."  
"Adam you don't even have to ask me that. I will make love to you anytime you want."

"Then let's get to it, okay?"

Adam and Alena were kissing passionately with tongue to tongue and Alena couldn't stop until they both needed to come up for some air. Alena rubbed his thick black hair all down his chest past his navel. She began kissing him all over and Adam moved her over on top of him. They joined together with all the love and passion they could give each other. They held each other tight and kissed with tongues together and just laid like that for a few minutes with smiles on their faces and love dancing in their eyes. "Oh Alena, I don't know what I would do without you. You make my life so complete. And our son is a joy in my heart. Thank you for coming back to me and bringing my son to me."

"You are very welcome Adam. And you have meant the world to me for thirty-four years since I was eighteen. All the letter writing we did back and forth and me telling you my troubles. And you writing back, telling me how I could handle things. Oh Adam, why didn't we try to get together way back then? Think of what we could have had together by now."

"Well Alena, I think it was our age differences for the most part. You had your career as a seamstress which you remember attracted me to you in the first place. And that autographed photo you gave me sure didn't make you look like you were only eighteen; it was more like you were twenty."

"That was my grad photo. I finished school early and in that photo I was only seventeen at the time by the way. They said I was too smart for my own good that's why I finished before the others in my class."

"Well sometimes I have to agree with them there. "

"Oh you…Are you making fun of me?" She tickled him until they were both in laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 9**

+++

It was time for the annual spring cattle drive and Adam and his brothers were out rounding up through the day, while Alena was at her dress shop making beautiful creations and waiting for Benjie to get out of school at three. Then they would go home and Benjie would have his nap as well as her. She was starting to show now and couldn't wait for Adam to get home to show him. She knew he would make her slow down now at the dress shop and get more rest, but for now she was just so excited that she could see the evidence of her baby. She knew Adam would be also. She was going to have a special dinner tonight for him to celebrate when he got home around seven.

Around six forty-five she could hear Sport coming into the yard. She had supper all ready and had Benjie up in his chair. After Adam took care of Sport and the chores he came in the house and said, "Something sure smells good in here." Alena went over to him to hug him and give him a big kiss and told him she found something this morning when she was dressing.

"You did? Well what was it?" She pulled up her shirt and Adam said, "Auk um, sweetheart I know you want sex, but Benjie is sitting at the table."

"No silly, that's not what I am doing this for." Then she pulled down her panties just to where you could see it. "Adam look. I started to show this morning. Look. It's just a little bump but it's our baby. Put your hand here," Adam started to smile. "Do you feel it.?"

"Yes I do. oh Alena, is everything ok now?"

"Well, I felt butterflies in my tummy all day, so yes. It's going to be alright."

"Oh Alena, I'm so happy. And this is what this delicious smelling dinner is all about?"

"Yes it is, to celebrate." Just then they heard a little voice coming from the kitchen.

"HEY, HEY. Is embody going to feed me? I'm hungy you know."

"Oh no, Benjie. You go and clean up and I will get dinner on the table."

"Okay. Alena my love, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, but thank you anyway."

When Adam came down to the dinner table he had to give Alena some news that he knew she wouldn't like.

"Hello my little man. have you been good for mommy today.?"

"Yets, Mommy need you Daddy."

"She does, does she? Well what does Mommy need me for?"

"What I need you for is for you to come to the table so we can get dinner over with."

"Ah Alena, sweetheart?"

"Yes Adam, what is it.?"

"I need to let you know that the spring cattle drive starts at the end of the week, and since we are shorthanded, I ah, have to go with them this year."

"Oh Adam. How long will you be gone?"

"Most likely three weeks, if everything goes all right."

"Three WEEKS? What am I going to do without you for three weeks? I can't go without you for a day."

"Sweetheart, Paul said you were doing fine in your pregnancy. And Benjie is going to pre-school through the day, and I will tell one of the hands to look in on you after you get home from town. In the evenings ask him to do the chores and make sure there is enough wood for the fireplaces. I will ask Hoss to ask Betty Sue if she could stop in on the weekends and maybe stay with you."

"Well I guess if you have to go, you have to go. Will you send me a telegraph from town to town letting me know how you are and where you are?"

"Of course I can, sweetheart. I will sure miss this great cooking, and you and Benjie of course."

"Not as much as I will miss you Mr. Cartwright. When are you leaving?"

"We're pulling out Friday afternoon."

"Well I guess I better get all of your clothes washed up, and you know what else you have to take."

"Thank you my love."  
"You ah, know of course that you are going to have to give me three weeks of loving before you go. That means you will be in bed most of the rest of this week."

"Well now, I ah, can't pass that up now can I? Be careful what you wish for my dear wife. You might just have bitten off more than you can chew."...Adam had that sly smile on his face and Alena knew what she was in for now.

FRIDAY AFTERNOON: The cattle drive

"Well my love. It's time for me to leave. I will see you in about three weeks. If you need anything go to the house and get one of the hands to help you. Jake isn't coming along this year so go to him if you need anything. Like I said, I will send telegrams along the way to let you know how things are going. I love you Alena, and our children."

"Adam, I wish you didn't have to go. I'll miss you terribly. Can I have one of your wonderful kisses before you go?"

"Woman, you can one of these kisses any time you want. Come here." Adam and Alena kissed with the passion they always had and very long kiss. "Oh woman, I wish I didn't have to go, but I do. Where is my son so I can say goodbye to him?"

"I believe he is in the main room playing with that first wagon you gave him."

"Okay. Hey buddy, come and say goodbye to Daddy. I won't be back for a while."

"Daddy, we go too?"

"No son, I'm sorry not this time, but one day you will be old enough and big enough to come along with Daddy. Right now I have to get going. Give me a big hug and kiss my son. Aw, that was nice. Now you take good care of Mommy for me while I'm gone, all right?"

"Ok Daddy. I wub you."

"I love you also my son. More than you'll ever know. Okay, go to mommy and I have to go now. Goodbye my love. See you soon, okay?"

"I love you Adam. Please take good care of yourself."

**Part 10**

****The cattle drive was going well, a few arguments between the men. Adam had to stop at the next town and send a telegram to Alena. He had promised her he would. She would stop in to the office every evening after work and check to see if there was anything from Adam. This time there was and she read the telegram that said.

_Alena my love...Stop...I am fine...Stop...  
were about half way to Frisco...Stop...  
Hope things are fine there...Stop...  
I miss you and need you every night...Stop...  
and you are on my mind all hours of the day...Stop...  
Give Benjie a kiss and hug for me...Stop...must go now  
Love Adam_

"Oh my dear Adam, I miss you so much. Please take good care of yourself."...as Alena said to herself and gave Benjie a big hug and kiss as they were leaving for home...

**Part 11**

****Alena was not feeling easy as she was driving home in the surrey. She just felt deep inside her that something was wrong or going to be wrong on the trail. And when Alena had these feelings she was usually right.

**Out on the trail:**

****"Pa, those cattle are getten' mighty riled up out there for some reason."

"Well Hoss, judging from those howls of the wolves and coyotes that seem close by I'm guessing they have a reason to be riled up. Adam and Candy and a few others are out there trying to settle them down."

"Hey Pa, maybe Adam should have brought his guitar and serenaded the cattle with it. That sky isn't looking good I'm afraid there might be a big storm underway.

"That's all we need with these cattle skittish as they are."

"Yah Pa, Adam and Candy should be able to settle them soon."

"Hoss, do you know exactly where the boys are out there?"  
"Yah, pretty much. Why?"

"Just want to know where they are located in case these cattle decide to stampede especially if that storm comes in along with those howls."

"Candy, I think we're heading for a stampede here. Get all the men together and try to hold on to them in a bunch."

"All right, Adam, you staying here?"

"Yep, I'll try to hold on to these. Just get those others bunched up together and if you see Pa and my brothers tell them what's going on. I need some help out here."

"Alright Adam, will do."

The storm came in like a thunder bolt. Adam was now trying to settle the cattle when his family rode in to help.

"Pa there is no way we are going to avoid this stampede. With the storm and those howls from those wolves and coyotes, we haven't got a chance."

"Son I think you're right. Hopefully they'll all go the same way as were going and we won't have to round up any."

Then it happened. The cattle started moving and running in a high speed. They had never seen anything like it. It was all the guys could do to keep them from being separated. Adam was the foreman and it was up to him to try to keep them from stampeding, and he tried just that. However he got caught up in the middle of the stampede, and Sport bucked and Adam fell to the ground in the middle of the stampede. Sport took off and Ben and Joe saw him without Adam on him.

"Pa, Adam's in trouble. Sport is here without him. He's in the middle of that stampede somewhere, and most definitely hurt because of it."

"Joe, which way did Sport come from?"

"Right through there Pa, let's go."

When the family got to Adam, there he lay, not moving, unconscious and bleeding from head to toe.  
"Oh my God. Adam, Adam, son wake up." Life was not in him. He had a faint heartbeat and pulse. They were thirty miles from San Francisco, where the next Doctor was. "Joe, ride on ahead and hard, and bring a doctor back here. Tell him to hurry."

Ben looked over Adam and noticed his wounds. He had a piece of wood pierced into his left side that was bleeding severely. Ben took his kerchief from his neck and put it around his wound. It stopped bleeding. He looked over his other wounds on his back, arms, and legs. He also had a head wound. All Ben could do was offer him some water, which he could not take.

"I can't get any fluids down him Hoss, his throat is all swollen up from this gash on his neck."

"Pa, how on earth are we going to tell Alena? She is pregnant and her and Adam really want this baby Pa. Adam stops every other town to send a telegram to her. What's she going to think when these telegrams have stopped?"

"Well son, I guess it's up to me to send her the next telegram and tell her to get the train out to San Francisco because I imagine that is where he will be taken." Just then after three and a half hours, Joe came riding in with the doctor.

"Hello, I hear you have a very injured man here. You're all of his relatives?"

"Yes we are, except for his wife and son. I have to send a wire of what's happened. She is four months pregnant, so I don't know how she will take this."

"Well looking over your son Mr. Cartwright, he is in a serious state. His blood pressure and breathing are very low. I have to get this stick out from his side before we know what the internal injuries are. I can't do that here. I'm afraid we'll have to take him to the city for that. But I can splinter his broken arm and fractured leg right here. So I am going to need your help on this. Mr. Cartwright you will most likely have to hold onto him while I pour this brandy over his sores. He has a deep concussion on his head so I don't know if he will even feel this. Okay, ready?" Doc poured brandy on his wounds and not a stir. "Good, this is going to be easier than I thought."

The Doctor did all he could out there in the field. Adam had to be taken to the city hospital where they could save his life; that is, if it was possible. When the transportation was all in place the men very gently moved him to the covered wagon they had. Upon moving Adam, the doctor felt something on Adam's back. He turned him on his side just a little and saw an old back injury that now was re-injured by a blow to his back from this fall. He had landed on sharp stone. It didn't look good for Adam. He might have paralysis from the waist down because of this. They had to get him to the city as fast as they could he needed many surgeries ahead of him.

+++

They got Adam to San Francisco and also something they noticed, the cattle were all in San Francisco from the heard. Hoss was making all the arrangements and paper work. The rest of the crew rounded all the stays in and got all of them into the corral. Ben was amazed.

"Pa, we got top dollar for them this year. Here is the draft."

"Well boys, how did you manage to get them all together again, and in this short of time?"

"Well, we all rounded them up while you were with Adam. By the way, how is Adam?"

"They're taking him in now. The doctor is taking the stick out of his side. He thinks it might have penetrated his kidney. And then there is the problem with his back."

"What about his back?"

"Adam landed on a sharp stone right in the middle of his back when he fell; the doctor said it could have paralysis from his waist down."

"Oh no Pa, not again. Pa we just have to send for Alena and Benjie."

"Yes, yes I know. I'll go over to the telegraph office and send that telegram now." Ben went to the telegraph office to send that telegraph that he really was not looking forward to.

_My dear Alena  
sorry it's not Adam...Stop...Alena, Adam had a terrible accident on the drive today...Stop... we are in San Francisco at one of the major hospitals...Stop...there was a stampede ...Stop...and Adam was __caught__ up in it...Stop...if you want to come and see him...Stop...I will arrange passage for you and Benjamin on the next train out...Stop...It will bring you right to San Francisco...Stop...  
Love Ben_

Alena picked up the telegram after work and after Benjie got out of pre-kindergarten. "Oh hi, Mrs. Cartwright, I have a telegram for you." Alena read the telegram and almost fainted.

"I want to send a telegram back to this person."

_Dear Ben...or Pa  
Yes of course Benjie and I will come there right away...Stop...please take care of Adam...Stop...  
love, Alena_

__As it turned out Ben was still there at the office when the telegram came back for him..."Ben, here is a telegraph for you. It just came in." Ben read the telegraph and went right over to the train station to get their tickets wired to them. No time limit was put on it, however. Alena went right home with Benjie and started to pack while she was crying, and Benjie didn't know what was going on. Alena told him Daddy was sick in Frisco so Grampa Ben is sending them to his Daddy.

+++

The next morning Alena and Benjie were off on the train and her trip to San Francisco to be near her Adam. The train pulled in at about five after twelve the next day. Ben was there waiting for her and Benjie. "Alena, my daughter and my grandson. Come on dear I'll take you to see Adam before we take you to the hotel."

"My Daddy hurt Grampa bean.?"

"Yes my sweet child he is. and we are going to see him right now, okay?"

"Ok, see my Daddy."

Ben filled Alena in on some of the details about Adam, and how bad he was. But he told her to pray and make Adam as comfortable as can be. When they got to the hospital they went right to Adam's room when Alena saw him all bandaged up and all and his eyes closed she broke out in tears and ran to him and gently kissed him. "Oh my Adam. My sweet, sweet Adam. Adam please wake up darling, Benjie is here with me. Come here Benjie."

"Daddy…Daddy...Wake up Daddy." And Benjie rubbed his face.

"Okay Benjie, Daddy is hurt very bad. He might not wake up for a while. We just have to wait and see, all right?"

"But Mommy, he need to wake up, I have somfing for him. I made in school."

"Sweetheart why don't you hang onto that for a while. As soon as Daddy opens his eyes you can give it to him all right?"

"Okay Mommy. Mommy I'm hungy."

"Okay, sweetie, give me a few more minutes with your Daddy, all right?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Oh Pa, just look at him. He is so torn up outside his beautiful face has so many scratches on it. And his side. Oh my goodness what happened?"  
"Alena, he got that stick in his side when he fell. I am going to find that doctor."

"Oh Adam my love. Please...please wake up. Don't leave me and Benjie alone now just after we found you and now with us going to have this baby." Just then Ben walked in with the doctor.

"Alena darling, the doctor is here now. You will have to step away while he works on Adam. Come on now."

The doctors worked on Adam for over four hours, and trying to get the stick out of his side was the worst. They found that it had punctured his kidney and bad. They had to almost cut some of the kidney away to get the stick out. And then there was that matter of his back once again that was hurt by this fall. . For now they repaired his kidney the best they could, and hoped for the best. They sewed up the gash on his neck and on the top of his head. Then they went out to the family who was now all in the waiting room.

"Hello, are you the Cartwright family?"

"Yes we are. How is my son doctor?"

"Well, not well. When we were digging that stick out of his side unfortunately it was what we had figured would have happened. His kidney was punctured with it and in trying to get it out we had to cut away a bit of his kidney. We patched it up as best we could. Noe we just have to hope for the best.

"Ok thank you." Alena was in tears again they had just gotten back together again and now this.

"Oh honey, don't cry. Everything will work out just fine. "

"I sure hope so." Then the doctor came out and told the family that Adam had taken a turn for the worst. His kidney was bleeding and they had to go back in and try to stop it and if they could repair it again.

The surgery took over five hours and Adam had been in distress a few times and it wasn't looking good at the moment. Finally, the doctor's got it under control and they were able to repair the kidney and stop the bleeding. Alena was just waiting for the doctor's to come out and tell her her husband was alright. She had been in tears since the surgery had started.

"Hi there. Well everything went fine with Adam he did have some touch and go a few times so were watching him closely. We are hoping that Adam will wake up soon. However that might not happen, and if it doesn't then we are going to have to keep a closer eye on Adam. Like we told you, Adam has damage to his previous back injury and we are hoping for the best that he will be able to move his legs after he wakes up. Maybe you should all just pray for him that all of this works out. I'll talk to you later when we know more."

"Ah, doctor, how long will He have to remain here after He wake up? And Adam will wake up I assure you that. He is a strong man and has a lot to live for."

"Well it does all depend on Adam and how that kidney doe's. We usually know in a couple of days if it will be all right. Then we will have to access all of his other injuries after he wakes up. if everything go's alright, then I would think you could take him home in about a week."

"Ok thank you. Ah, sons, why don't you go ahead and go back to the ranch and pay the hands off and take Benjie with you so he could go to school. I'll stay here with Adam and Alena until they're both ready to come home. I'll wire you when they are ready to come home and you can fix up the downstairs bedroom for them. They can stay at our place until Adam is completely healed."

"Well that sounds like a good idea Pa, but we ain't never goin' ta get that little boy away from those two in there."

"Yes, well you're probably right. Well, let's talk to him." Ben talked to Benjie about going home with Hoss and Joe because Grandpa had to stay with his mommy and daddy until they were well enough to come home. Benjie would have nothing to do with it. He was staying right there with his mommy and daddy and, that was that.

"Well ok then. I guess he stay's here with me."

"Heh Pa, why don't I just go back ta the ranch and take care of the men, and leave Joe here ta help ya with Benjie.? and you're going ta need help with Adam also."

"Well that's fine with me if that's what you want to do."

"Joe, how about it?"

"It's fine with me if that's what you want to do."

"Alright then, it's settled, I'll pack up and leave after lunch."

"Mr. Cartwright?"  
"Yes, what is it?"

"I believe Adam is starting to wake up a bit."

"Oh, wonderful."

"Adam, son. Wake up. We're all here. Even Benjie."

"Adam. Sweetheart, please wake up. "

"Daddy, Daddy wake up...I need to tell you somfen."

Adam had heard everything from the back of his mind.

"Alena...Alena."

"Yes Adam it's me. Please open your eyes." 

"Why...are...you ...here.?"

"Pa sent me a wire and told me you were hurt and if I wanted to come he would make the arangements."

"Ok Mr. Cartwright you have to rest now so you will heal."

"Yes...okay." And he fell asleep with exhaustion.

" How is my son?"

"I hope he is going to be alright. I haven't tested his legs yet. However since one is fractured we will just be able to test the right one. When he wakes up again we will do this. Other than that I believe he is going to be fine in time. He just needs to rest now from the surgery."

"Do you know when we will be able to take him home?"

"That will depend on Adam's recovery. If he does what I am hoping he will they can go in a week I would think, and that all depends on how he will be traveling. He will need to lay down, "

"Oh wonderful. Well we could all go back by train. We could get a coach so that Adam can stay laid down all the way and Alena can rest also that way. Will that do?"

"Yes of course it will. I want the doctor in Virginia city to check on Him when you get Him back."

"Yes of course we will doctor. Now I would like to go sit with my children."

"Alright Mr. Cartwright, I'll see you later."

Ben sat with Adam and Alena for a couple of hours before Adam started to wake again.

"Hello son, How are you feeling.?"

"Pain...so much pain...what happened to me.?"

"Son, you just came out of surgery for your kidney. It was punctured with a stick in your side when you feel."

"Alena...where is she.?"

"Right here my darling Adam. I'm right here. And so is Benjie."

"How ...are you? ...The baby.?"

"Were both fine Adam. Now, you need to recover from this so we can go home."

"Can I see...Benjie?"

"Yes of course you can. I will tell Joe to bring him in."

"Joe, can you bring Benjie in and come in and say hello to your brother."

"Is he awake? How is he.?"

"Come in and see for yourself."

"Adam, good to see your eye's open again."

"Joe...where is Hoss.?"

"He went back to the ranch with the hands to pay them and take care of things while were here waiting for you to get better so we can take you home."

"Benjie...I want to see him."

"Hi Daddy."

"Benjie son...how are you.?"

"Fine daddy. You come home now.?"

"Soon my son...soon." Adam fell back asleep with ehaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 12**

****A week later both Adam and Alena were ready to travel, Ben booked passages on the train for a coach for Adam and Alena, and one for him and Joe and Benjie.

"Okay Adam, be careful now...there you go...lay down here. And Alena, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine Pa. as long as Adam and I are together we'll both be fine. I'm just a little sore is all."

"Well you lay down here and Joe and I will take care of Benjie until you're ready for him, all right?"

"Alright, thank you for everything. Now I think my husband and I need some time alone."

"Yes of course. We will bring dinner for you later alright."

"Thank you alright. Don't spoil our son to much ok Grandpa?"

"Now would I do that? See you two later."

"Adam, how are you feeling?"

"Like I am the luckiest man in the world right now, besides from some pain and all. Come here my love and lay down beside me, I just want to hold you."

"Oh Adam, when I thought I was going to lose you I didn't know what I would do."

"Shhh now, you didn't lose me did you? And you won't. You fool woman, what were you thinking of when you said you would give me one of your kidneys? With your high blood pressure and all I almost lost you. Don't you realize that?"

"Adam, I was the only one who could save you. What else did you expect me to do, let you die? When I knew I could save you?"

"No I guess not my dear Alena. That's just the way you are. I love you so much."

"And I love you Adam. And you know I always have."

"Yes, I know you always have. As I have you my dear lady. Now lay down here with me and we will heal together. Let me just hold you in my arms my love."  
"Always my dear Adam."

It took three days for the Cartwright family to get home. They were never so happy to see the Ponderosa.

"Pa, good ta see ya. Adam how are ya feeling?"

"Like I would like my bed right about now."

"Well, we'll getcha in there right away big brother. Alena, you too. Come on."

"Come on Benjie let's go in and you can spend some time with daddy, okay?"

"Daddy hurt, Mommy?'

"Yes sweetie, Daddy was hurt, remember? It will take some time for him to heal, but he is getting better now. You can sit on his lap on his right leg but don't bounce around sit still okay?"

Adam was able to sit in the blue chair at the main house where they would stay until both of them were well enough to be on their own.

"Come up here son, and sit on my lap...oh be careful...there you go, how has my boy been? Give me a hug okay? Oh, that's nice."

"Adam how are you feeling sweetheart? Do you want me to take our son now?"

"Oh Alena my love, you are not to lift him either. Now the question is, how are you doing?"

"Adam I'm feeling all right, just a bit of pain every now and then. And the baby is kicking a lot now again."

"Then you need to go lie down and rest for awhile. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Adam, I understand. After I put Benjie down for a nap."

"No you won't be doing that my dear daughter. You will listen to your husband and go and lie down and get some rest. There are plenty of us here to take care of Benjie. Now go."

"Well I guess I have been told, huh? Okay...I give in...I'm going, but my husband is coming with me."

"Yes sweetheart, I'm ready to lie down. Benjie is asleep Pa. can you take him up and put him in my bed in my old room."

"Of course son, you go and have a good rest until supper. I will let you know when it is ready."

"Thanks Pa, see you later."

Adam and Alena had fully recovered after a month and went back to their own home. They were very relieved to get their privacy back. They had both missed their intimacy in their relationship and now they could get that back. Alena knew that Adam would be going back to work on the ranch from sun up to sun down and she would miss him terribly through the day as she had him home with her for the month they were recuperating. She had Benjie to take care of and run after but it wasn't the same as having Adam, her long time love with her all the time. She would miss him.

"Adam I'm going to miss you while you're out working on the land."

"And I you sweetheart. You have our son to keep you busy however. He seems to be getting into everything these days."

"Yes he is, and yes I know. I hope he grows out of it soon. He will be four pretty soon after all. By the way have you thought of what to get him for his birthday Adam?"

"Well, not really. And you, have you put any thought into it?"

"No, why don't we just think on it together when you get home tonight all right?"

"Sounds good. Well, I must go now my love. You take care of yourself today and our son. I love you very much my dear friend and wife and mother of my son, and the little one in there."

"Adam you are such a wonderful man. And I love you more than life itself, Adam Cartwright. Please be careful out there, all right? Take care for me."

"I will my love. Goodbye until tonight." Adam gave her a big kiss and hug and hugged Benjie goodbye and told him to be good for mommy.

"Daddy come back, Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, at supper time he will be back. Do you miss daddy when he is gone?"

"Miss Daddy , mommy."  
"Yeah, me too. Let's get you dressed so we can go out and plant our flowers all right?"

"Plant flower mommy?"

"Ah huh."

Alena and Benjie were out in the yard all morning planting flowers and Alena even made a fish pond on the side of the house. She would get Adam to go and catch some little fish from the stream when he got home. Benjie would love catching fish in a net and put them in a bucket to bring back and put in the pond. Alena knew that Adam would most likely put a fence around the pond to keep Benjie from going in it.

"There Benjie it's lunch time already. Let's go in and clean up and have some lunch and then we can lie down and have a nap, okay?"

"Mommy sleep too?"

"Yes, I'm going to lay down with you. Mommy is kind of tired after all of this work in this hot sun. Come on now."

Alena and Benjie had their lunch and then went up to her room and had their nap for most of the afternoon. When Alena woke up she noticed that Benjie wasn't on the bed and it was after four now.

"Oh no. Benjie where are you?" She went in search for her baby. "Benjie where are you? Benjie.! Oh no, where are you?" She couldn't find him anywhere so she went outside to look around. "Benjie, are you out here?" Alena went right to the pond but he wasn't there either. She was frantic by now, so she went to the barn where the new kittens were and the new colt. "Benjamin Adam Cartwright! What do you think you are doing in here? You know you are not allowed in here unless daddy is with you."

"Kitty mommy."

"Yes I know Benjie. But you know better. Your Daddy is not going to be happy with you when he gets home, now come out of here before you get hurt. The baby colt's mommy isn't too happy with you right now. She could have knocked you down and hurt you. Go inside the house right now." Benjie went in the house crying and Alena went in after him. Again she couldn't find him. "Benjamin, where are you? Oh, that boy." Alena went on the hunt for him again. "Benjie? Benjie? Oh here you are. Why didn't you answer me when I called you young man? You made me hunt for you again. And why are you crying?"

"Mommy, I sorry. No want spank Mommy."

"No I won't. I'll leave that up to your Daddy when he gets home. Now, you stay here in your room until he gets home. I'm sorry to do this Benjie but you have to learn. Now I have to go and start supper for Daddy. He will be home soon."

Adam came ridding in the yard fifteen minutes later. After putting up sport and doing the chores he went into the house to his wife and son.

"Hello, anyone home?"

"Oh Adam, thank goodness your home."

"Hey, what's wrong sweetheart? You're all tensed up."

"Adam, it's our son."

"What about our son?" Alena told Adam everything that happened. "Oh boy, ok I'll go up and have a little talk with him."

"I think he needs more than just a little talk this time Adam. He asked me not to spank him and I told him I wouldn't but his Daddy would."

"Alena, why did you tell him that? Now it's going to make me look like the bad guy in his eyes."

"Adam please. Just what was I suppose to do? I'm 7 months pregnant in case you haven't noticed. I'm tired and my feet hurt from chasing him around the yard and this damn house all day. I didn't have the energy to spank your son."

"Okay, okay, I'll go up and do what I have to do."

"Well thank you, Adam." Adam turned around and just looked at her and then went up to deal with his son.

"Well son, it sounds like you have been a very bad boy today for mommy. So what do you think I should do about that huh?"

"Daddy, sorry, Daddy. Don't spank me, Daddy please."

"Well son, what would you have me do with you after what you done? You have to learn son that you can't get away with this kind of behavior. Now come here, Benjamin Adam Cartwright. I said come here _now_."

Benjie went to Adam crying and begging not for a spanking.

"I'm sorry son but this is going to hurt me also. Now bend over my knee." Adam gave him four swats with the palm of his hand and Benjie kicked and cried. "Okay, young man, you stay here in your room until dinner is ready. I will come and get you. Come and give me a hug...Thank you. Now, I have to go down and smooth things over with Mommy. That is if I can." Adam went down to the kitchen to try to talk to Alena.

"Alena, can we talk please?"

"I have to get dinner on the table Adam, and I have a terrible headache. My blood pressure must be up again. I don't need any more upsets today, please."

"So now I'm an upset to you? You need to take something for your headache."

"Don't you think I already have Adam? I'm not stupid, you know."

"Yes, I know you're not Alena. It was just a suggestion, okay?" Now Adam was not in the best of moods, but then neither was Alena and they both were at each other's throats.

"Dinner is ready. Could you go and get Benjie?" Adam just looked at Alena with those dark eyes and he turned and went to get his son for dinner. When they both came down Adam put Benjie on his chair and then sat down at his place at the head of the table. Alena however was not sitting at the table. She helped Benjie with his plate and then went into the living room and lay down on the settee. Adam wasn't sure what to do now. He was afraid to say anything to her but he was worried about her not eating.

"Son, just eat your food now, please."

"Mommy not eat, Daddy?"

"I don't know Benjie. Mommy isn't feeling good, okay? We just have to leave her alone for now."

"Yah ok."

"Son, you're finished now it's time for you to get your pajamas on, all right? You go on up while daddy cleans up here okay?"

"Ok Daddy, need help with jammies."

"All right, I'll be up as soon as I'm finished up here."  
"Okay, Daddy." Alena heard her son ask for help and she got up and went to him.

"I'll come up and help you Benjamin. Come on, let's go."

"Mommy help?"

"Yes, I said I would and I am here so let's go up and get you ready." Adam didn't quite like the tone of voice he heard from Alena.

"Alena, I said I would go up as soon as I clean up the kitchen."

"I heard you Adam. But neither job is yours now is it? Leave the kitchen alone. I'll take care of it when I am finished with Benjamin. You don't have to trouble yourself with either job."

"Oh Alena, it's no trouble. You don't feel good and I'm just trying to help you out here."

"Don't bother Adam."

"Oh dammit anyway." Now Adam was really angry at Alena and decided to go to his study and avoid her for the rest of the evening. He would try to talk to her at bedtime. Alena changed into her nightgown and house robe while she was up stairs, and it wasn't one of Adam's favorite gowns either. It was a flannel one with her heavier house robe on. She was in no mood for him tonight and she intended to let him know it. She came back down the stairs and went into the kitchen to finish up what Adam had just walked away from when he got angry. Then she made herself a cup of tea and went into the living room and in the dark in the chair next to the fireplace and drank her tea and just thought about the events of the day. They weren't pleasant thoughts either. She and Adam were now not in good spirits with each other and weren't going to be for quite awhile.

Adam came out of his study and noticed that it was dark throughout the house. He called to Alena. "Alena, where are you? Are you down here?"

"Yes Adam, I'm here. What is it that you want?"

"Oh there you are. Well I was wondering why you are sitting here in the dark."

"Oh, so I can't just sit here in the quiet and have my tea now?"

"Alena I didn't mean it that way, but I can see that you don't intend on being with me in our bed tonight the way you are dressed."

"Very observant Adam."

"Oh what's the use in trying to talk to you? I'm going up to bed. I had a hard day today to and then having to come home and spank my son has drained me. I hope your headache gets better, and when you are ready to be my loving wife again just let me know. Otherwise, good night." Adam with anger in his eyes and on his face went up the stairs two at a time. Alena sat in the chair and started to get tears in her eyes. She hated being like this with Adam, but she wasn't going to give in this time. She always did and he expected it from her every time. She was going to have another one of his children in two months and he had to start helping with Benjie now, and be a bit more in tune with her feelings and her needs at this time. What she failed to realize was that was what he was doing, but went at it the wrong way. Alena got herself together and got up and went to lock the doors and head up to bed after taking something more for her headache.

She walked into the bedroom and Adam was on his left side and sleeping. That's what she had hoped for so he wouldn't try to bother her. Adam had no intention of even trying after he saw her in her flannel gown. That was his clue not to even try to make love to his wife. She took off her house robe and quietly got into bed with her back turned to Adam

**Part 13**

****NEXT MORNING:

Adam was awake at six a.m. and got up to get ready for work. He didn't bother Alena as she was sleeping peacefully with her back turned away from him still. He sighed and then went out of the room. He checked on Benjie who was still sleeping with his covers off. Adam pulled up his covers and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He didn't stir. Adam left for the day.

+++

"Hi Pa, any breakfast left? Where are my brothers?"

"Still starting to get up. Adam son, is there anything wrong?"

"What do you mean, Pa?"

"Well you're here this hour in the morning and you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Alena wasn't feeling well so I just let her sleep."

"Oh, I see. Well help yourself son."  
"Thank you, Pa."

"Is she going to be alright? Does she need the Doctor to come out and see her?"

"No, she doesn't. Okay, Pa, if you must know, Alena and I had our first fight last night, and it still hasn't gotten any better, all right?"

"Oh, I see. Well son I hope everything works out for you two."

"Yeah, me too. I guess I just have to learn how to talk about some things when a woman is pregnant."

"Not an easy job is it son?"

"No, apparently not."

"Benjie come on, time to get up. you have to get to pre-school and I have to get to the store."

"Where Daddy, Mommy?"

"He has gone out to work already. Now eat your breakfast okay?"

Alena was very upset with Adam that he had left so early. She really didn't know what to make of it. Did he not want to talk this out, or was he blaming everything on her? Well she would just have to wait and see what he was like when he came home for dinner tonight. She loved him so much that it was killing her inside to be at odds like this with him.

"Benjie let's go."

"Ready mommy." 

"Good boy. Go and get in the carriage all right?"

It was three weeks later and they still hadn't talked things out because Adam was never home long enough to do so. He would leave at six in the morning and go to the main house for breakfast and then not come home until eight or nine at night from the range. Alena always had Benjie in bed and she was ready for bed also. And still in her flannel nightgown. No words were exchanged between either one of them and the bigger she become in her pregnancy the more she felt like Adam didn't want to be around her because she was fat and ugly in his mind.

But that is not what Adam was feeling. He wanted so much to hold her and love her and tell her she was so beautiful like this. And more than anything he wanted to feel his child inside of her at night while they were in bed together. She was eight and a half months along now and she was feeling about Adam as he was feeling about her. If only they could have talked things out. They always had been able to, so why not now?

Ben was starting to get really tired of this and he was going to say something to Adam and Alena if it still continued. They loved each other and were going to have another baby together this time. It wasn't good for Benjie seeing his parents like this.

Alena went right to the main house after she picked up Benjie. Adam couldn't avoid her today. She was getting very lonely for him and needed just to see him once.

"Hi Pa, we're here. Is Adam here yet?"

"No Alena I'm sorry, he is out in the field yet. He shouldn't be too much longer. Does he know you were coming over here from town?"

"I don't know Pa. I haven't really seen him for over three weeks now."

"Alena, what is going on with you two? Whatever it is it must get better and soon."

"I don't know Pa. Why don't you ask Adam? He's the one that leaves at 6:00 in the morning and doesn't get home until around nine or ten at night lately. Benjie and I are already in bed and asleep."

"Well, I certainly will make a point of speaking to my son as soon as he gets here. Alena I'm sorry Adam is acting like this toward you."

"Well, it's not entirely Adam's fault Pa. But it has been too long and I miss him, and so does Benjie."

"Don't worry daughter, I will talk to him."

"Thank you Pa. but I do want him to come back to us, and tonight if possible."

"Oh it will be possible my dear, you can count on that."

Adam finally showed up to the house at eight p.m., three hours late. He came in through the kitchen door as he saw Alena was here. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Ben had asked her over. He wanted to clean up before going into the main room. Ben came into the kitchen and saw Adam and he was going to have that talk with him.

"Adam, son. I think we need to talk."

"About what Pa? I'm trying to get cleaned up here. Why is Alena here? And can't this little talk with me wait?"

"NO, it can't wait, and Alena is here because I asked her here. I have talked to Alena already and she admits to her part in this. NOW, let's talk about your part in all of this nonsense."

"Alright Pa, let's talk."

"Adam, this has got to stop between you and Alena. She doesn't want this silence between you anymore. Your son has been crying for you at night, and Alena has missed you terribly. She wants this to end tonight."

"Oh really? She told you that, did she?"

"Yes son she did. She misses you something fearful. Now, what about it? Are you going to do something about this?"

"Can I get cleaned up first?"

"Yes you can, and you better. I don't think Alena would like the way you look especially how beautiful she looks in her new dress. Go up the back stairs to your old room and you will find some good clothes there for you."

"Oh yes that's right, I did leave some clothes here didn't I?"

"Yes you did, including your guitar. Bring it down with you when you come."

"Right Pa. do you want me to serenade my wife with it?"

"That might be a good idea."

**Part 14**

****Adam came down the front stairs all dressed in his good clothes with his guitar in his hand. He noticed Alena right away with her beautiful dress on she had made especially for her pregnancy. She looked beautiful to Adam's eyes and now knew he had to end this gap between them.

"Daddy, Daddy, Mommy Daddy here." Benjie ran over into Adam's arms and he picked his son up in his arms and hugged him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Hi son. How are you?"

"Fine. You come home Daddy?"

"Yes son, I'm coming home with you and Mommy."

"YEH."

"Okay let's go back in the house and see mommy okay?"

"Ok, Mommy won't cry no more?"

"Well, I hope not son. You either."

"Nope." Adam took his son back inside and he looked for Alena. He didn't have to look far; she was talking with Pa.

"Excuse me Pa, may I talk to my beautiful pregnant wife?"

"You certainly may son. Good to see you two together again."

"Alena my love. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much and I have missed you very much. You look beautiful tonight. Better than that flannel night gown." He smiled at her and winked.

"Adam, I'm sorry also. I have missed you in our bed and in my arms. And you can burn that flannel nightgown after tonight, all right?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea my love."

**EPELOGE**:

Adam and Alena went home that night and renewed their love for each other with their intense lovemaking for each other. There wasn't that much sleep that night and around five a.m. they fell asleep in each other's arms and no flannel night gown.

The next day Adam did just that, he burned the flannel night gown in the fireplace in their room. They both had a good laugh over that together and then made love again until they decided it was time to get up and tend to their son together.

A month later Alena gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Amelia Alena Elizabeth. She had curly blond hair and hazel eyes and had both of their features. Because of their ages it was too dangerous for Alena to try for any more children. Adam had his son and daughter and that was just fine with him. Ben had a granddaughter and he was so proud. Alena knew this one was going to be spoiled rotten by daddy and Grandpa and her uncles.

Adam and Alena never again went without talking things out and their love only grew stronger year by year.

On their tenth anniversary Adam took Alena to New York for their second honeymoon. Adam wanted to do this before he got too old in his mind, but Alena told him it was only in his mind, and that he got sexier every year. She loved his graying hair and his beard he had grown now. And Adam was so amazed that Alena never got any grey hair. It remained beautiful ash blonde all through their life together. She said she took after her mother.

Adam continued to sing to her with his guitar and they had their Saturday night sing-a-longs with the family at the main house. Ben was getting up in his years but could still sing with that voice of his that was very strong yet.

Ben ended up with seven grandchildren: three from Joe and Susie, and two from Hoss and Betty Sue. They all had boys, which made Amelia Alena Elizabeth the only girl in the big wonderful, happy Cartwright family. She was very well protected from the boys that wanted to be with her, plus she had her Daddy that would have killed anyone who harmed his baby girl, no matter what her age would have been at the time.

The End.

_watch for the sequel to this story, "Abiding Love"_


End file.
